My Butler, In Love
by MOVED-STRIDER STRIPES HIATUS
Summary: Alois takes a seductive liking to the young Phantomhive, he lusts for Ciel to be his, and asks Sebastian for a contract. Sebastian refuses, could it be Alois is simply disgusting in taste? Or Sebastian is in love with Ciel as well! SebbyxCiel,AloisxCiel
1. I Sebastian

The morning approaches as the colors around the sun sink into waves of red and yellow. Though the sky is warm in colors, the air is cold. Typical to a normal winter morning in England.

A grand mansion stands tall against the sky, although it is expectant of plenty of servants serving the young head; it is only me who assists him the most. The servants Finny, Meyrin and Bard are scurrying around the household, bound to cause trouble. Tanaka busied himself in drinking tea, heaven knows when he will awake from this habit, but I am quite fond of a man who was once head butler for the Phantomhives and served very well for the Earl and the young master.

I can hear the crackle of dishes and, splatter of fire warming the wall next to me. There are always Finny's wails as the roses (that I spent time on choosing.) are killed instantly with a accidental spray of the insect removal oils. Although I am quite tired, I ignore the noises knowing that I will fix up the 'accidentals' that happen every day. My top priorities are the young master's morning tea.

For I am, Sebastian Michealis and I am one hell of a butle-.

Actually, lets save that for a more violent scene on the story, yes?

My fingers brush against the veneer and I fondle the top for the handle bar, so I can open the cupboard and choose my master's tea of choice in this chilly morning, my finger pulls to my lips, touching my mouth with the side of my flesh. "I wonder what type of tea the young master prefers today?" I ask my self. To my master, the tea has to be strong in flavor, so the ounces of leaves and hot liquid are always equal.

Because of my height, it is very easy to find a perfect type of tea to suit my young master's mood and feeling of the day. "I say, let's try the Keemun Encore, it has been sitting in the cupboard for quite a time." I take out box of the Chinese tea, and my eyes scan hungrily at the sides of the cardboard, reading about the tea with great detail is a pleasure. Because in my world, such liquid does not exist.

The tea is finished with its picking. I gently rip open the top, it is important to not let the sticking of the cardboard attract with the paper, or else I would be called a 'inelegant arse' by my young master. Opening the package of the tea, I dump all the crushed leaves in side the cup (the tea set is the perfected porcelain, it has brown and blue streaks painted on the edges, all edges paint upward and are drawn into a beautiful flower.), hot water is poured inside, I use a tiny spoon to stir the contents and create the beautiful mellow brown for the tea.

For food, I have picked out the freshest berries the previous morning, and they stay fresh with my healthy preserving. I crush these berries carefully, making sure the skins are camouflaged to be part of the juice, and the all of the seeds are removed.

The custard was already done, and browned perfectly. So all I had to do was add caramel and doses of sugar to the berry juice. It was thick with sweetness, and lovely to the crisp, warm dough that was crunchy outside, layered with perfection inside. The syrup trickles into the custard, and I set some blueberry scones on the side.

The remaining tea is plenty, so it is retreated into the teapot. After this method of preparation of the young master's breakfast, I throw a towel onto my elbow and scoop up the silver ware and food items onto the trolley. _Today, hopefully I will make it out of the door. _I think to my self, I push the door aside and step outside to the hallway. My gloved hands grasp the handle of the trolley and pushes along the tray of breakfasts.

It's soon enough that I make it to the young master's bedroom, carefully with ease, I knock on the door, "Young master," I hear several grunts of awakening and a ruffle of sheets. Smiling, my hands grasp the silver knob, turn and the door cracks open. The trolley pushes the door, and the space expands enough for me to see my young master sitting up rubbing his unique eyes.

My young master is Ciel Phantomhive, and he and I made a contract. Even if I want to say more, you readers should already know the secrets behind out relationship.

I set down the tray of breakfast items onto a stand, and the young master begins to speak, "Sebastian, news." His arms extend, I almost reach for his cane, but my mind reminds me about the paper. I nod, and my arm retreats to the collection of articles and hands it to the young master. He opens it and reads the front page article hastily. "Today," I began, "You have a breakfast of blueberry scones and the berry custard you asked for the day before. Tiramisu is a Italian desert, for my young master who always longs for something new. For tea, I chose the-"

"Keemun Encore" says the Phantomhive. He looks up from the paper, "isn't it?" My eyes are closed and I nod, "What would you like out of the food menu, young master?" Ciel (amazingly, this is the first time I mentioned his name in these articles), answers. "The berry custard," He hands out the paper to me after he reads the headlines. I already handed him the petite slice of his choice and he says, "Sebastian, the Queens longs us to do a investigation on a paranormal case." I don't say anything because I am still pouring tea into the cup. "Adjust the schedule to make it legible for us to investigate." The tea swishes in the cup as I blow a bit of heat off of the tea, "How many hours, young master?" He meets my eyes, "We'll need the whole day." I return with a smile, "Young master, do you have wishes to avoid the studies I have prepared today?" My fingers touch his as he takes the cup of tea away from me, "Rubbish, I am merely fulfilling what her Majesty wants me to do. "

I nod again and collect his plate from the bed, my red eyes see the crumbs of the young master's food, "Oh dear, I must change the sheets." I mutter to my self, "Goodness." Ciel had swallowed down the last of the tea and places the cup on the dirtied plate, "Undress me, Sebastian."

The plates are stacked neatly on the trolley, my fingers gently takes hold of Ciel's evening gown, I undo the buttons, sliding them out of their holes. It wasn't that I didn't realize it, but I knew Ciel was staring at me. I didn't take a dare to look up. He was quickly bare and trembling because of the stale fire that did not burn until I lite it again. Ciel's fingers gripped the sides of his body. His bottom lip was sucked into his mouth. "Seb-Sebastian, d-d-do you not realize the-the climate?" he stuttered.

I opened my mouth to answer, but I was distracted by his soft skin that my fingers quickly caressed. _Imagine eating this boy, engrossed in his sweet lustful soul. Sucking deep into his heart, filling my quest for a delicious feast. It's something that I- _My thoughts were running on and on, but I felt a quick slap across my face. "S-Sebastian!" The young master looked at me with disbelief, "S-Sebastian," he repeated. "H-how could you?"

I was confused at first, but then realized my doing, I saw my self in the young master's mirror, my eyes were a burning red. My pupils had reduced to slits, my lips parted as my head was hung over his sweet shoulder. Even if the young master was rather small, his fencing skills had paid off. He slapped me with quick and strong force admitting back to the world.

"Young master," I said, standing up, and bowing. "I apologize for the events that happened," Getting down on my knees, I placed my right hand over my chest and bowed once again. I looked back up, he was terrified at my actions. I frowned, angry at my self.

"You mustn't let your demonic actions take control of you, you stupid arse!" I received another slap to the opposite of my first hit. I nodded, "I understand." I took a glance at his face. "Understanding means never doing this again!" He yelped, "Sebastian Michealis, this is a order. I command you to never commit a action like that ever again!"

Dear readers, you know this line too well.

_ "Yes, my lord."_

I


	2. II Alois

"Pffft! Phantomhive? That kid..? Have a business that's one of the biggest in London? What a bowl of shit!"

I laughed as I took the paper, it was little, tiny Phantomhive on the front page. I smirked as I stroked his picture. He was so perfect, lovely curls of dark blue hair, his eyes were such a deep blue. I dragged you in, filling you up with enticement. His eyepatch covered his right eye, covering the hideous symbol of his 'bond' between him and that disgusting wanker, Sebastian.

_I'll get Ciel, and I'll make you mine. In every other way._

Lust-infected thoughts wavered their ways into my brain. I rolled around my bed. My arms threw up in the air and I released the attachments of papers. "Ha, ha, ha!" I laughed, "Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

It was a matter of time when Claude had opened the door, making his entrance into my room, "Your Highness, your morning tea-." Before he could finish his sentence, I dropped my shoulders, and spoke seductively, "Why _hello _there, Claude." He didn't bother to finish his sentence after my attempt to allure him; Claude set the tray of breakfast onto the stand, "Good morning, Your Highness." I giggled with glee as I spun my legs onto the side of the bed. "Claude! Claude!" My arms wrap around his neck. After I give him a squeeze, I release my arms, jumping out of the bed. My arms flail around the air, and I tap my bare feet against the wood, "La, la, la, laaa! Ole!" I sing, landing in a pose, I looked at Claude, expecting him to smile or come at me. Sadly, he is pouring tea into the teacup. I frown, crossing my arms and cocking my hips to a side. "Claude," I say importantly, "You dance too!"

Even though he ignores me, I smile and stroll up to him, "Say Claude, what do we have for breakfast?" I ask, my body is soon pressed up against him as I slide my arms around his stomach. _Yes, yes. I shall make Claude mine as well. _I think silkily, letting my fingers crawl under his shirt and let run them onto the exposure of his skin. He ignores me so much, that it takes a bothering to me. I shrug and lean back onto the bed. "Bangers and mash," he replies, his fingers pulling up the silver cover, "and Soldiers."

Ohhh, ohh, ohh! Claude is Sebastian _ten _times better.

Claude looks at me; I melt as if it is the first time he's looked at me with those creamy, golden eyes. I wish he would say something like, "Oh Alois, I love you." It would be intoxicating with that hot, dark look he gives me, but noo! Instead he says, "Your Highness, I see you received the paper."

I wanted to throw a fit, to make Claude desperately in love with me. It didn't matter to Claude about the levels of sexiness I gave to him, he ignored it. Gave it all away. I hated that.

My lips pulled out into a pout as I crossed my arms, he put out the tray in front of me, and stuck a fork into a soldier, the syrup drizzled all over it, allowing my dirty mind to think about more things. As he finished feeding me the last of my breakfast, I watch him carefully as he sits on my side, I smiled devilishly, and placed my head on his lap, I expected him to kiss me, but with lovely Claude, life is filled with expectations that are not done. Instead, he reads the headline about Ciel Phantomhive.

Now, now, don't get me wrong. I _love_ Claude, but it was quite sickening for someone I'm _devoted _to, read about someone that I also love. It made me jealous. I wanted terrible things to happen to that stupid Phantomhive that I had increasing lust for. Hmmmmmmmph! Perhaps, Claude is in love with me, but he wanted to make me jealous. Oy, it was working, I didn't want Claude to touch Ciel, or even look at him. Claude was mine.

Mine, mine, mine!

I pursed my lips, and closed my eyes, "Ciel.. Phantomhive." My insides screamed, _Alois Trancy, Alois Trancy. _How dare he speak his name, I wanted Ciel gone after I experienced my fantasies with him, wouldn't Claude be angry at me? Wouldn't Claude grab me and yell at me? It would wonderful, done with perfection. I wanted to hear his voice loud and proud in my ear, his palms grabbing my upper arms, shaking me. "_Your Highness, how could you do that? Do you want a punishment, your highness! Blah, blah, blahhh!_" I mimicked Claude in a rather high voice, even though his voice was deep and hot by nature. As he folded up his paper, he looked at me with a confused look. I pulled my soft neck back, and smiled at him.

A idea began to germinate rapidly in my mind, wasn't there a catch to make a contract with Sebastian? My soul, for Ciel? And Claude, in jealousy that I have Ciel under my arms, then he would do everything in his power to get me back.

Although it sounded quite pathetic, I went with it, if it made Claude angry of my stupid tactics, and it made him angry enough for his hands to be touched tightly on my skin? Risk taken!

And wasn't that Phantomhive heading down to London this morning? It said so in the papers, so there was a big chance I can meet with Ciel, and make the contract with Sebastian.

, "Claude, do me a favor, yes? Can we go down to London this morning?" I asked innocently, since he was stacking the dishes so carefully to ignore me, I shrugged. "I'll take that as a yes Clauuuudee!" I sang, my singing turned my lips into a quite seductive smile, since he didn't take charge of undressing, maybe I should take some control in stripping _myself_.

My hands worked around my buttons, I could feel the cloth slipping off my skin and leaving my chest. The cold stung my skin. I ignored it.

It was all for the sex appeal, mm?


	3. III Ciel

Rubbish really, I had no idea of what Sebastian was doing to me in the early morning. The vulgar thought of him trying to consume me was an awkward way to start my usual mornings. He dressed me quickly without a word, I wasn't expectant of a word out of him anyway after what had happened, after he applied the last button of my boot, Sebastian handed me my cane, and we walked out of the room.

I still had the attachment of headlines with me; the Queen wanted us to investigate a spirit that has been caught flying around London. "Sebastian, report." I commanded, since he wasn't human, I suppose he knew something about this ghost.

He cleared his throat and began to speak, "Robinson Urlington. Age forty-two. Tanner. He was last seen near the well behind his house. His death was falling into the well when he was getting a bucket of water. But he did not fall, he was _pushed_. Urlington is probably lingering in London trying to the persons who pushed him."

The clacking of my boots continued. I rolled my eyes. _How stupid, being pushed down a well? Even in that state, you should still have some time to regain balance... _I thought, "Sebastian is there any enemies with the tanner?" I asked, we were reaching the staircase, "Yes, Jessicath Mart-." He began but was disrupted by Meyrin. "Mister Sebastiannnnnn~!" she screamed, the female was followed by Bard and Finny, who were also screaming the phrase, "Mister Sebastiannnn!"

"Ah, what do you three want?" I said, amazingly, instead of clinging onto Sebastian, the three flew down to my boots grabbing my ankles. Reflexes quickly acted up, ("Young master, when being attacked, you have to be quick about defending yourself.") I started to stomp up and down, yelling furiously, "OY! You three! Unhand me, what is it that you want?"

They looked at me with watering eyes, "Young master! There is a boy by the door!" piped Finny. "Y-yes!" continued Meyrin. "He's really scary!"

My eyebrows furrowed. "If that 'boy' wants to fight, go to Sebastian, the name you scream so often!" I commanded, but the three wouldn't stop bawling. "But sir," Bard said, "He goes by the name,

_Alois Trancy!_"

It was the first actual time that I had ever been so scared.

I looked at my butler, my eyes wide and my heart beating faster by each second. Sebastian merely nodded and continued to walk the rest of the flight of stairs. My eyes quickly glanced towards the door, and I saw him, he grinned devilishly at me, and twirled his tongue against his lips.

"I do wonder why," Finny said getting up from my legs, "Mister Sebastian keeps silverware in his clothing." Finny's voice had not brought me back yet. He glanced at me, and gasped suddenly. "Young master, you look a bit pale! Is there something wrong?"

My previous accouter with Alois was quite terrifying. He chased me, and nearly raped me. He wanted my soul, and everything I worked hard for the Queen. If it weren't for Sebastian, I would've died.

Of course I didn't want that to happen again, I already have the contract with Sebastian. I didn't need to be killed by Trancy. But, what if I were killed by Trancy? Wouldn't Sebastian give Trancy a punishment worse than death? It was relishing in my brain as I thought of it, but Trancy wasn't worth my death.

I straightened and touched my forehead, "Finny, welcome our guests. Meyrin. I suppose you know where Sebastian keeps the tea, yes? Bring that out. Bard assist her and bring leftovers from my breakfast to serve our guests."

I watched Sebastian carefully, his hands were gripped around the handle of the door, before pulling it out, and he turned and smiled at me. "Young master, you even know my commands?" I sighed, "Sebastian, I've been with you long enough."

] The three stood up and dragged their fingers to their foreheads, "Yes sir!"

Finny raced up to Sebastian, I couldn't help noticing that he was trembling in fear. Shatters of sympathy inflamed me; I started to turn, hoping Trancy didn't scream my name-.

"Oy, CIEEEEELLLL!"

My eyes guided me back to the sight, Alois laughed and tilted his head to most innocent way I could've believed for once that he wasn't in cause of my experience of terror with him, but even as my thoughts flew, He slammed his arms around my body. (Sebastian insists that I'm delicate and fragile, but I refuse to believe so.) Before I realized it, I was screaming, "Sebastian!" I yelled out, I shot him a look, he was busy eying Alois's butler with loathing.

Even so, he looked back to him and nodded, "_Yes, my lord._" Sebastian made his way up the stairs, surprisingly as slow as possible. As his tall frame approached me, Finny disappeared from view, Alois was standing, his body pressed so tightly against mine. It felt awkward, I wanted a detachment immediately.

"I welcome you to the Phantomhive Manor, but I ask of you to release my young master." His tone wasn't the usual elegance, I heard scurrying and tapping of Finny's shoes, a squeal squished out of him as he reduced into tears.

Alois released me, thank the Queen, but he looked up to Sebastian. Every hint of the fake innocence plummeted into an abyss of darkness, "Pssscch, you think you're going to get rid of me that easily?" He asked, with a smirk plastered truthfully onto his face. He stomped around, mimicking my voice. "_Sebastian do this! Sebastian do that!_" sang Alois. The darkest look was flung right back to Sebastian and I, "Sebby, (I gagged at that rancid nickname, and I swear I saw Sebastian's eye twitch.) aren't you sick of Ciel?" asked Alois, he started to dance, flailing his arms back and forth into a weird movement.

Sebastian cleared his throat. "I believe not, young master isn't being a bother." He answered. Alois had finished dancing, "Can we go to the living room? I've grown quite bored of this large space. And there are some requests I would like to make."

"Sebastian, guide them. I will follow." I said. _Why would complain when you are a waste of space yourself?_ I desperately wanted to be cold, and insult Trancy, but knowingly it will get to the headlines and Funtom would collapse, I then shut my mouth. We had reached the living room. When I sat down, Trancy complained that if Claude wasn't sitting he wouldn't sit either. There were plenty wails. I heard Sebastian's sigh, and his pocket watch tick. He leaned down, close to me. "Young master, we are behind schedule."

Trancy's eyes looked at me with bewilderment, "Schedule? Schedule? Did you hear that Claude, we seem to be disrupting their schedule!" laughed Trancy. Thought Claude made no sound, Trancy continued to laugh. After his laughter was finished, Trancy leaned back into the couch, giggling juicily.

He sighed and laughed a bit more, Trancy sat up once again, "Don't worry, _Ciel._" He pronounced my name in such an enticing way, it had a new meaning. "My requests can be fulfilled, or rejected." He pursed his lips and smiled daintily at me, oozing with love and joy. "Love, pish. What a joke." I muttered shaking my head.

"Very good, young master." Agreed Sebastian, I looked up at him; he merely smiled at me and nodded. Glancing back at Trancy he seemed to be quite shocked, "But _Ciel,_" Ugh, again with the enticing tone. "Love is such an enjoyment!" Trancy trilled. I covered my mouth. "Alois, as much as I 'enjoy' your brief visits, please restrain yourself from talking like my fiancé." I murmured. I looked at him, waiting for him to tick, or gasp with agony. He said, "Ohhh, you mean the girl I _purposely _danced with." He asked, smiling at me.

I sighed, and Meyrin tumbled into the room, "H-hello, Mister Alois!" trembled Meyrin, she looked at him nervously. _Damn, she's going to screw up. _I thought. Trancy glared at her, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Ciel. Stop being so _generous_. Your maid looked at me. Wouldn't you suggest being a little bit crueler? Your servants may turn up as rubb-."

Moments after I held the teacup to my lips, I broke. Fury enraged me, my hand flung out of control, the porcelain spun in the air, only to be caught by Sebastian.

"Do you take me for rubbish like you? What in the blazes are you talking about? I've been in your mansion before, Trancy. It's not very pleasant the way you treat your servants! Yes, my servants are a bit clumsy, wild and childish… But at least they aren't being abused! Your servants are perfectly fine, and yet they get punished for the most idiotic mistakes! Now tell me what you want or I'll kick you're stupid, good for nothing arse out of here, you bastard!"

My rant seemed to get through Trancy, because his mouth was opened, Meyrin, who was sobbing a little. She looked at me behind her glasses, "Thank you, young master." She whispered, Meyrin walked over to the door, she jumped as if she forgotten something, Meyrin looked over her shoulders and gave me a rather big smile and she scampered out.

The servants are spreading smiles like wildfire.

I breathed through my mouth, Sebastian had soaked up the tea with a towel, and refilled the cup, he tilted up my chin and ushered tea into my mouth. I wasn't in the mood for touching, so I casually took the teacup from his gentle hands and sipped down. I felt the hot burn in my stomach as the tea sank down inside me, bliss.

"Then again Trancy. What the hell do you want?" I spoke dangerously, anger leaving my voice, but the definition of 'pissed off' lingered around my heart. Trancy seemed to make an amazing recovery, "Nothing Ciel, I just long for _you. _And for that to happen. I need to make," His chin now supported by his hand, "a contract."

My mouth opened in shock, his eyes were now making a smirk towards Sebastian, even Claude, gasped a little. Trancy didn't seem to noticed the shock around him, he smiled and tilted his head in different directions every few times.

"I'm afraid," said Sebastian. "That cannot be happened. Your wish is rejected, sir Alois." Sebastian said. I whipped my head back, "Sebastian!" I said in brief shock. He chortled, "Young master, no one's soul is as delicious as yours."

I should've laughed at the Trancy's look on his face. He began to stutter, "Bu-but, Sebastian, do you not love Ciel?"

After Trancy said that, my emotions changed about that thought.


	4. IV Sebastian

I haven't thought of this and wondered why I haven't.

I glanced at the young master, waiting for feelings to arrive. For an explanatory statement for what I feel for Ciel Phantomhive. I wondered cautiously, _Well, to me. He's nothing but a mere feast. _I thought timidly. But then I forced myself to think deeper, grab the tidbits of adventures we had. And think thoroughly of what I was thinking. But I have realized there was another feeling of all those times I saved him. It wasn't lust for his soul. It was something else.

I didn't want to say that it was love. Creatures like me couldn't possibly love. We weren't functioned to do that. Even if I did, it would be entirely impossible, I am immortal, and the young master is human. He will die some time from now. But some bit of me dropped a restraint over my head. _Sebastian, he's your young master. You can't just devour him. _

"Sebastian." His firm voice invaded my thoughts, "answer truthfully as possible." I twitched. "Ciel Phantomhive to me is a feast." I heard a gasp slip from Alois. "But he is also a companion and friend to me. Truth is told that he can be annoying. But sometimes the young master is more than just a meal." Alois jumped up, triggering his finger in my face. "Aha! You love Ciel, don't you?" He smirked, prancing around.

I pressed my lips together. I couldn't help to take a look at young master. He met my eyes. We stared at each other for a moment's time. The young master opened his mouth, "Sebasti-."

My stomach turned, "Claude, get him." I watched Claude fly through the air quickly, and launch onto the young master, an ear splitting scream was produced. "Seb-Sebastian!" A flash of hot red glared at me, Claude's eyes has converted to a demonic form. But he smirked, licking lips and dashed out of the window. The shatter of glass speared the blue sky. "Young master!" I exclaimed I watched Alois ready himself on the window still; he turned his head back, flicking his blond bangs out of his eyes. Alois stuck out his tongue, revealing, what I've seen so many times, his mark. The blonde jumped down.

I couldn't believe that I hadn't acted as it happened. Instead of panicking, I reminded myself. "A butler must be composed-." I jumped, "and elegant." I scanned the field. A rustle of bushes corrected my thoughts, my legs pushed off from the dirt floor.

"Sebastian! Sebastian! Sebastian!" I grunted, _Young master, this is the first time you acted so squeamish._ His screams were muffled by Claude's glove. ("Sebas-mmsf!") Anger took gain of me. How dare he lay his fingers on the precious master! My legs moved faster. We were getting late in our schedule that the young master wished to have.

My ears opened up to anything that sounded like a rustle of trees or bushes. Or and sigh, or a scream of my name. "How dare you touch me!" I almost laughed. My steps seemed to pace closer to my target. _I must be almost at the Trancy estate. _Soon enough, I arrived.

Hiding behind a unsteady growth of a bush, I peer over the shrub, I saw Claude strangle with the young master into the mansion. Before they shut the door, I stood up, and flung a knife into the door. It cracked open again.

"You will not have him," I hissed. Alois smirked once again. I was getting quite tired with his smirks. He could smile.

This is something I rarely see the young master do.

Sadness drowned my brain. _How can me, a demon. Be upset? _I asked my self seriously. But I shouldn't let my feelings invade me. I ran towards the door before Alois could close the door, but it was too late. He had already shut the door. "You think that can really stop me?" I snarled. Grabbing a kitchen knife, I jammed the silver into the lock, breaking its grasp of the door. My arm grabbed the handle of the door and tore it away from the opening.

"Sebastian..." The air was sweet, similar to the scent at the Viscount's manor. It wasn't strong enough to stop me. I watch the young master sink into Claude's arms. My anger triggered my brain. Alois continued his high, insulting laugh.

"You move, Michealis. And we'll kill him." He sneered, looking at me. I longed for the young master to awaken. But he was absorbed into the mass of the smell. Therefore he was asleep, and I couldn't act without his command.

I hesitated. But the all too familiar whir of a chainsaw awoke everything around the manor, "Sebastian darling!"

Grelle crashed through the window, "Sebastian darling, come to my arms!" he exclaimed. My lip was pressed into a line that was thin as my patience. Instead of coming into his arms, I easily dodged the man of red, letting him smash into the tilted floors. "Alas Grelle," I said chuckling at the severe damage. "You are finally of use for me."

He looked back at me, his nose overfilling with the blood as red and thick as his hair. "Really, Sebastian darling?" He squealed, he jumped down, giddy with romance. I nodded promptly. A couple of lies to feed this grim reaper should do it. "And you would be more of a use for me if you assist me with fighting these vulgar people." I neared crooned. The young master was right; being supposedly in 'love' was quite irritating. I looked at the boy again.

Unless it felt real.

Either way, I shook off the thoughts and grabbed the three knifes that were wedged between my fingers, I ran upwards, holding my fist back. My target was Claude, I lunged quickly but my attack was sadly deflected with poorly polished silverware. Claude released the young master, but I can already see Alois running to collect him.

"Grelle!" I belted, the flash of metal touched my forehead gently as I bent back to dodge the attack. "Grelle, stop that boy from getting the young master!" The redhead's nose twitched in irritation. "But, Sebastian darling, I don't want to touch that brat; I want to touch yo-." Enraged, I yelled. "Grelle!"

I took a quick breath of air. I grasped the knife more tightly, and ran back from Claude, on the last steps before I slammed into the room. My fist released the arrangement of the knifes. It showered straightforward to Claude. To my joy, some caught in his shoulder. Grelle whined, but I heard the rage of the chainsaw slice through the air, and then Alois's panicked yelp. "Sebastian darling, I'd better have a kiss! With _tongue!_" complained Grelle.

I grunted unpleasantly. "How about it Claude, we finish this battle quickly as possib-." My saying was faltered, three knifes cut easily into me. Black drowned around me.


	5. V Ciel

_Hi guys, sorry for not posting soon enough! You probably won't expect chapters as fast, ;-; /loser _

My wrist was tired from all the pulling. "Unhand me, Alois." He looked back mockingly, "You think I'm going to listen to you?" Alois laughed. His grasp tightened. Anger surged throughout my veins. I pulled by hand back, and Alois's let go. He yelped. "Ciel! Is that the way you should treat me?" He wailed. I rolled my eyes. As we stopped our run; I was next to a row of swords. Smiling, I looked at Alois. "Alois Trancy, I Ciel Phantomhive, challenge you to a duel. That is, if you think your up for it."

Alois held his wrist gingerly. The blonde caressed the tiny burn. Alois pressed his lips against his skin, and let his tongue smooth it out. Shooting me another smirk, he replied. "You think I can't beat a shrimp like you?" Alois shrugged and hopped over the row. "What do you think Ciel?" Alois interrogated me. He gave me a brief smile. I shook my head fiercely. "After all the rubbish you put me through, you make a chance of friendship?" I glared at him. Alois responded with a grin.

Paying no attention to this ridiculous conversation, I gently picked up a sword. It was a fine metal, my fingers wrapped around the blade and I squeezed. The sharp silver cut into my skin. Alois leaned over my shoulder and whispered. "This sword is made from the finest metal. Wouldn't you like to try?" His voice hot against my neck, I pushed him away. "Alois, I prefer you don't talk like that considering I have a rather good quality sword in my hand." Alois shrugged and skipped to the other side of the set of swords. He peered over the metal and looked at them hungrily. "Which one should I fight you with, Ciel?" he asked with a innocent smile. "Maybe I'll take the one that cuts the _deepest_." Alois teased, licking the silver.

I ignored him.

I had nothing to do with Alois. With this sword, I can kill him right now. But supposedly his death was known to most of England and I would be captured as well.

Before we can do any deeper into fighting, the whirr of blades disrupted the eerie silence. "Yoo hoo~!" cried out a flamboyant voice. A red haired man crashed down to the tiled floor. His face was slightly bleeding; he was wearing a red cloak around his shoulders that was strangely familiar.

"Dear, dear. Which one of you is the brat?" He sighed. The man pulled the string of the chainsaw again. "Silence!" I barked, "State your name!" He rolled his eyes and crossed his thin legs. "Dear, if you think I'm going to listen to you, consider yourself objected."

A slight anger built in me. "Who sent you? Who are you here to kill?" The man simply sighed. But after I asked him who had sent him, he began to overflow of joy and prance around like a lamb. "Ohh! At least this brat is interested, Sebastian _darling_ sent me!" He squealed. He starts to jump around saying, "Sebastian darling! Sebastian darling~~!"

"Sebastian?" I repeated. My eyes looked with vigil into the floor. _But why would he send such a vulgar man? _ But certain hints of jealousy jumped around in my brain. _And why would he scream his name so often? Such an annoying idiot… _

For moment's time, we were focused on the prancing red man screaming my butler's name. It was quite rude, because of the fact that Alois and I were attempting to finish our long winded run and fight. I conjured up air in my throat and let it out, producing a loud cough. "Excuse me Alois, but I think there was a fight that we need to attend?" Before he replied, I noticed he was smirking in disgust at the man. That was probably the only thing I could find that was a similarity between Trancy and I.

He looked back at me, and we ignored the current jumping catastrophe. "Alright Cieel! But mind you, I'm a bit strong." Alois cooed gently. "Telling me that you could beat me, and reminding me that you are 'quite strong'? Shush, and let me continue with my thoughts of where to cut." I replied coolly.

Even though I had the best sword in my hands, Alois didn't seem to mind. He easily picked up another sword. A precaution hit me. _What if that was really just a lie and he had been intending to kill me with a better sword? _ I chuckled after that thought, reminding myself that this was _Alois Trancy _not _Sebastian Miche-. _

Wait, but I wonder. Where is Sebastian? I've had been thinking about him and his state right now quite curiously. I remembered being half drugged and dragged around by Trancy. I didn't see him after that. I stopped myself from getting into a reverie of him. Deciding that he was a grown man (let's not forget demon.) and he could eliminate and kill Claude himself.

But something about that made my brain blossom a pain. And I'm not joking, my head gotten a little bit drowsy as a certain feeling hit all around my upper body. I realized that it might not be true the fact that he was not all well.

Could it be the mark that was warning me something? Surely, when I made the contract with him, he didn't not tell me anything about pains that I would have when he is in danger.

After all the careful analyzing I've had done, I concluded that he was fine. But there was just a slight disagreeing to my final thought. _After all Ciel, he might be a demon, but even demons have their limits. _"Lies!" I whispered harshly. "De-demons live forever! Nothing could, nothing could…"

All this time I was thinking, Alois had been talking. "…I do realize why you haven't contacted that wanker right now. He's like your shield, right Ciel? But _you_ do realize that shields break. Even demons- BUT. My Claude is unbreakable. Like I was saying, even demons have their limits, especially yours Ciel. He's quite temperamental and he has a weird obsession for cats. But again, he is just a shield, a shield that can abandon you-."

"Stop!" I shuddered. Abandon? Surely, he cannot. Not without my command or permission. I gripped the sides of my shoulders harshly. "He-he promised, he promised. He promised he wouldn't do such thing…" I spoke.

I quickly realized my state of mind, and I released myself. Have I just proven that I was quite a weakling at times to Alois?

The man suddenly stopped himself from the continuing of his frolicking and squealing. "Would you stop yourself from being so self absorbed?" A tink echoed the space of air as he landed his chainsaw gracefully on the floor. "Sebastian promised _me _a kiss, so which one of you I'm supposed to protect?" he said impatiently. _Kiss? _I thought mildly. (I feel guilty about saying this, because I was quite jealous.) "Ooohhhh~" Said Alois. "You're probably here to protect Ciel, mm?" he simpered. His faked smile widened, "You can stand next to that boy right there!" The redhead pouted slightly, his gloved hand touched his crimson red hair, flipping it back. His eyes focused on me, his lips frowning. "Ugh, your that little boy who stopped the Madam from killing you, if it weren't for her stupid emotions.." he mumbled as he glided next to me.

My ears registered what they heard. "Wh-what?" I looked up to this man. Terror shook my insides. The man did nothing but roll his eyes once again, "Don't waste your breath asking. Ask Sebastian darling when you get the chance." He gushed happily, then adding. "But I don't thiii~ink you willl~~~" he sang.

"Kill me? Kiss my arse, before you do that!" pouted Alois longingly. I've heard this phrase before, it brought me much annoyance. Grelle paid no attention to him. He let the chainsaw rip again, it screamed as the blades churned eagerly.

"You really are cute, boy." Grelle said normally, as if Alois's cuteness had no effect on him. "But you are also not worthy enough to be compared to... _Sebastian darling_." Grelle said. He sighed happily as if he was pleasured deeply. His feeling plaster onto his face disappeared though. "So what boy?" he said hastily, now facing my direction. "Do you want me to kill him or something?" Grelle paused as he reached into his mind deeply. "_Honestly_…" he said. "Why can't Ronald do this?" Grelle exclaimed. "He's been pretty lazy with _his _reaping."

I glanced at Alois, wondering what his reaction would be in face of death. The blonde gasped softly, covering his mouth with his pale fingers. Alois's blue eyes shivered with deep terror. I wanted desperately for his death, of course. There were probably sympathy faeries floating around, because I felt a twang of guilt swimming in my stomach.

But it was best if he was submitted to the oblivion of death. _No worries, no bloody worries. _I thought to myself again and again. But I could not stop myself from feeling selfish.

_If Sebastian was here, he'd probably..._ "I believe that is not necessary."

The interest of who was speaking peppered the atmosphere of the room. Alois's butler had taken his stroll into the hallway. He easily adjusted his glasses. "Your highness, who do you wish to be taken out?"

Alois let out a scream before he could even answer. He began to run to Claude, whining his name. "Claude! Claude! Dispose, dispose of…" He flailed, his index finger point at the space between me and Grelle.

"him.." Alois directed his extended arm at Grelle. Grelle opened his mouth to a smile. It showed his fanged teeth perfectly lined in place. "Kill me? Dear demon, if Sebastian darling didn't succeed, I forbid you to try." Grelle purred. I twitched in frustration. _They fought before!_

Claude fixed his gaze at Grelle calmly. "I believe you are false, seeing you are a idiotic git." He slurred. It didn't seem to provoke Grelle, although his smile grew longer and stretched until it reached his cheek.

Everything went too rapidly as Grelle whipped out his chainsaw and the swish of knives drilled through the air. Claude had pushed Alois out of his way for his safety. Speaking of Alois, I found my self staring at him again. He was in a dream-like expression. _Perhaps I can run. _My legs began to move in a motion to the door, I pushed the door out of my way.

The hallway was long and winding, it made my heart burn with anxiety to see Sebastian. My ears rung as I heard Alois's scream of want. "Claude! He's getting awaaaay!" he shrieked. It seemed like Claude took no thinking of the fact that I fled. I still hear the slash to silver knifes echo in the air. Grelle's happy squeal began to invade the hallway as the fighting grew closer. The air whipped next to me strangely. I realized it was a knife zooming in the air and stabbing harshly to a nearby door. It didn't take me long enough to realize that the knife was actually suppose to be deep in my spine. My legs took me even faster, in slight fear that the knife will catch deep in my flesh. My arms went up automatically in sight of an incoming door. I pushed through it, seeing Sebastian on the ground coughing slightly.

"You're an idiot," was the first thing I sputtered when I saw him. My hands grasped my knees to refill my need for air_. Hanh, hanh hanh. _As I was trying to get my heart beat back into it's normal rate, the squeaks of Claude's shoes grew closer and Grelle's powerful machinery made itself clear.

"Young master." Sebastian said, he had regained his balance and looked got off of the tilted floor. Specks of dark red liquid flew out of Sebastian's wide cut. I flinched slightly. "yo- we must get out of the manor." I noticed the slight hesitation in his voice and wondered if he was lying. He stood up again and wobbled a little to his right.

I rubbed the Phantomhive crest with my finger, and frowned. "Alright," I responded quietly. Sebastian stood up, and knelt down onto the floor. "Your wish?" he asked. My head hurt, sounds buzzed nosily around my ears.

"Let's go home."


	6. VI Finny  Ciel

"Wha-!"

The roses were instantly pulverized, _again._ I squealed pulling my legs up and dodging the hissing flowers. I waited cautiously as the malicious hum of the flowers slowed and ended. Walking calmly to the flowers again, I groaned, "The fifth time today! Mister Sebastian is going to be angry at me. I observed the dead flowers from a close view. They weren't so bad. But I had to remind myself constantly that the herbicide was broken and spraying everywhere. Somehow, those were one of the things that did not seem to reach my mind. I sighed and turned around facing the canteen of water and grabbed it off of the ground.

I sighed and mumbled. "It's going to be a looong day." But how was it going to be a long day with half of it gone? I walking through the backdoor and went down up the steps. I wiped my palms against my pants and continued out of the room. Speaking of half of the day done, where was Sebastian? Was he outside buying the replacement of the china that Meyrin broke again? Or was he busy making the young master dinner. Ahh! Ciel! He disappeared too. This sort of thing seemed to happen a lot, perhaps he and Sebastian were debating on the cat problem that Sebastian had.

I was done the hall looking through doors incase either of them would come out the door, but my look was futile.

"-tian! Sebastian. Mister Sebastiaaan!" were the first things I heard after closing a door. _Stomp stomp stomp. _Meyrin was flailing around, apparently in the same interest of finding Sebastian. "Meyriin!" I called; she gasped and hurried to me. "Finny, have you seen-" she started to say, but I was a bit faster, "-Mister Sebastian?" I shook my head, and frowned. "I haven't seen the young master either…"

A few seconds later, we both decided that we might have more success in finding the two if we worked together. So we went door, to door in the big Phantomhive manor. I was looking outside, hoping to have a glimpse of them. And Meyrin would be in the hallway, looking for them.

It seemed useless. No matter how hard we look, the young master and Sebastian didn't come out. Tired, both of up walked down the stairs to the front of the manor. "Mannnnn, why can't Sebastian tell us where he is, at least." I murmured as I stepped to the last step, and then the door swung open.

Sebastian was carrying the young master, bridal-like. Sebastian had a wound near his chest, but seemed to be alright. It was the first time he looked devastated, and tired. Ciel, however was pale and.. and….

It was the first time I saw him so vulnerable.

He looked beat up, sick. And his expression almost pulled him three years back; he looked like he was ten again. Helpless.

"Y-young master!" me and Meyrin yelled, we hurried to him to help him breathe, or do _something, _but it didn't work. Sebastian stopped us, and said, "The young master needs rest, prepare tea for his bedroom, I will be there shortly."

There, where? Sebastian was already walking up the stairs before I could ask him what he meant. I looked at Meyrin, and she shrugged nervously and watched Sebastian's last few steps up the stairs. The two were gone quickly, and me and Meyrin walked silently to the kitchen.

Bard was firing some leftover pork in the kitchen, he didn't notice us until the flame from the meat died away. "Yo!" he said, and then saw our confused looks. "Why the long face? It's not like this is the first piece of pork I broiled." Bard chortled. Usually we'd laugh with him, but we remained stony faced and began to make the tea. He did not like the silence between the three of us; Bard scratched his neck and said, "So, where's Sebastian and the young master?" Meyrin beat me this time, "He just came back from wherever, their in the young master's room…." Bard pursed his lips and said, "Why that can't be too strange…"

"Strange? Mister Sebastian's all bloodied, and the young master... the young master..."

Words failed Meyrin, Bard's eyes widened in shock. "You mean the young master…" he said softly, "No!" I yelled. "Young master isn't...dead... He just doesn't look like... like. He used to."

Words failed all of us. There wasn't a point to continue such a conversation. My face screwed up with concentration as a tried my best not to squeeze the handle of the tea pot too hard. Bard quieted and made an effort to actually produce a loaf of bread. Meryin refused to speak and went on to polish the silverware. The kitchen was finally silenced.

I poured the tea into a cup, and thoughts swarmed angrily in my head. _Why didn't he tell us? Why doesn't he explain? _He, being Sebastian. Usually when he and the young master were gone, he'd respond with a smile and urge us to believe that nothing happened. But the young master always came home either from being abducted or finishing up a business meeting with other heads in London. Although I happily accepted all the other excuses for their absences, this was the one I couldn't ignore. Especially when the young master looked especially unhappy.

_But, he was never the happiest guy. _That was another thing. No matter how joyful the occasion was, sometimes the young master didn't smile. It was usually a smirk, or a brief sadistic chortle. But I couldn't blame him. Before us servants even knew who he was, the young master already had gone through a lot himself. Anyone's happiness could be extinguished if your loving parents died in a destructive fire.

"…" T he tea slipped over the brim of the cup and sloshed to the side of the plate, I'm not only super strong, but I'm also super clumsy. A big letdown. Thoughts were cluttering my head again; _Does he think we don't care about him?_ Whether that was the young master's actual thoughts about us servants, we definitely cared about him. It was just sort of upsetting to see him not break into a smile or a little laugh. He was thirteen, and was already the head of a company was flourishing better than some other ones being held by older successors.

I wanted a manor filled with smiles.

I wanted a young master smiling.  
I wanted to be outside, surrounded by nature.

I wanted to never return to the lab again.

I wanted friends to care for me, and me to return the favor back.

It'd made me feel so selfish of wanting these things. It'd made me try to see what the young master wanted. Another helping of tea, a parfait during his meeting with the head of the Greene family, or maybe it was a extra hour to read the novel before his bedtime. These were little things, didn't he want something more?

But, did the young master ever want anything besides something that could do Funtom good? And besides, didn't Mister Sebastian fill these needs easily with a flick of his wrist and a smile?

We were all human beings, with wants, lusts, needs, and tasks. Couldn't there be possibly anything that could make the young master smile and beam with joy? There was only that one time when he smiled honestly.

At his thirteen birthday, when his aunt visited him.

But that only lasted for a couple of seconds. I felt the need to play it back in my head, savoring the moment when the manor's need of smiles almost came up to it's brim.

The memories came crashing back to me, it made my brain swell up and nerves buzz silently. It hurt to think about these things. And it hurt to remember if I was suppose to garden the roses or the tulips. I wanted to understand things more, especially if they made the young master… a smidge happier.

I sighed, my dramatic period of thoughts slowing to an end. I glanced at the skyline; the sun was making its way into the trees. The day was almost over, maybe after tomorrow we can allll forget about this. We can have tea under a sycamore tree, and eat little cakes. And laugh, and be happy.

"..Finny... It's done, the tea is." Meyrin said. To my sudden realization, I managed to clean up the tea mess unconsciously and the leftover cakes were arranged into a little tiny circle. Leftover tea was still heated in the pot, and a couple of petals were floating around in water for washing dirtied hands. It was the best thing we've done at making tea.

It looked decent, better then what we usually passed up for tea.

I almost started to cry, but then fits of laughter floated out of my mouth. Why was I laughing? What was I laughing about? I didn't know the answer to both questions. Suddenly, Meyrin covered her mouth and began to express joy. Bard soon joined the both of us in our quarrels of laughter. The kitchen soon began to radiate with emotion.

I suddenly realized what was strangely hilarious. All three of us managed to come through the makings of tea, something we couldn't do without messing up. I clutched my stomach, giggling with glee.

"Th-this is so stupid!" I howled, shaking. "I can't believe you didn't break anything," I said pointing at Meyrin, "and you didn't burst the kitchen into flames!" I flailed at Bard. The explosion of joy deepened as we screamed, seeing our flaws being beat. It soon stopped with one scoop as we heard the familiar clacking of heels.

Sebastian emerged into the kitchen, looking haughty. He had changed apparently, his clothes being clean and back into it's smoothed perfection. "What is going on with you lot? I just put the young master to bed, and I come here with a strangled mess of giggles?" He shook his head, letting black strands move out of his face. He examined the plate in front of us, his facial expression smoothed into a smile. "I now see, but it isn't a laughing matter, more of an accomplishment." He clapped, and out attention turned forward. "I am happy with the process you've three gotten through today. But please be on your way to your usual duties at night."

Bard coughed slightly, "We've got that covered, what about the young master?" Sebastian paused, his smile slowly edging away. "He's fine, just a bit drowsy from today's events." I felt an urge in my throat jumping, but Meyrin shot another interrogation out of her mouth, "What happened?" Sebastian looked over to the window, the sun was finally taking it's leave. "Nothing out of the ordinary, we met a couple of disturbances on our way back to the manor."

I couldn't take it anymore.

"What do you mean, Mister Sebastian? What disturbances? Surely they weren't just there to disturb you when they bloodied you up like that." I said abruptly. I looked at him, trying to find a trace, a clue to whatever happened at the scene between him and the young master. But his facial expression said nothing. He cleared his throat and replied, "_'Royal'_ disturbances."

Royal disturbances? Even though it was a response, it was an unreadable one. What did it mean? Was he attacked by the Queen? It seemed so unlikely. But the way he said 'royal', made it seem like the person who jumped them wasn't royal at all. Could it be a foreigner? A poor citizen?

Our Q & A session was delayed after a couple of more seconds as Sebastian walked over and picked up the tray of pastries and tea. I opened my mouth but he was already out of the door.

"Royal disturbances.. hunh?"

I had just survived the most horrible dream.

After Sebastian shortly left the room, my body engulfed into flames and disintegrated into ashes. And then I once saw mum and father again, but their faces were stopped in screams. The churn of blades of a chainsaw zoomed towards the ceiling. And then someone touched my cheek, and then my forehead.

That's when I woke up.

I woke up, my stream of air pumping in and out of my chest. Sebastian was touching my forehead, his expression clearly concerned. "Young master," was all he said.

I clutched the fabric of my nightgown, and gripped Sebastian's shoulder. The air was released out of my body, and wavered feebly back in. I coughed and tried to suck more oxygen in. My attempt was futile.

"Young master, lay down." His hand wrapped around my wrist and he put it next to me. I breathed in and out, desperate for air. "Young master."

His gloved hand covered over my eyelids and he gently coaxed me wordlessly back into the position I was in before. Partially amused, Sebastian said, "I've prepared tea for you. Forgive me young master, but all of the eateries are the ones you previously ate this morning." I ignored him and my arm made a grab for a scone. Sebastian dodged out of the way. "I've contacted Your Majesty to notify her that due to a heath disturbance, your investigation was delayed and that we will continue tomorrow." He murmured.

My brain is registering this information, and I remember the investigation. The ghostly well, or the ghost that haunts the well… whatever it is, I solely restrain myself from thinking about the Your _Idiotic_ Highness and remind myself that tomorrow Sebastian and I will do a through and successful investigation.

My mouth bits into a scone. I am still not thoroughly convinced.

I watch Sebastian carefully, he is chortling at the tea pot which is brewed with tea. I don't know what he's laughing at, but it's probably that the servants managed to so something decent without messing up.

He doesn't seem to be damaged in any way. His attire is already sewn, or he already has a clean change of clothes. Sebastian's clothing is no longer bloodied and disgusting.

It's funny how humans work. When you don't want to think of a specific thing, you end up thinking it, either way.

"_Truth is told that he can be annoying. But sometimes the young master is more than just a meal."_

Meal? And how much more, was I also a dessert? How much more did he mean? Questions flitted into my mind, the quote surfaced into my brain once again, _"But sometimes the young master is more than just a meal."_ It was like cannibalism. But Sebastian was a demonic creature, or, pure demon.

Even so, he had a couple of humanly moments.

Anger bubbled strangely. I wanted to insult him, call him a cat-obsessed moron, like I did so much before. That phrase turned into a cough, as bits of scone flew out of my mouth disturbingly. It was disgusting, my hand made an attempt to deflect remaining scone bits, but my mouth was stifled by a napkin. I looked over to the butler and glared at him; he returned a simple smile and said, "Young Master, we need you in full health at morning."

We? Whose we?

I pushed off his arm, doing my best to forget that quote, "Shut up," I said. I reached over to the nightstand and grasped my eye patch, "forget morning, why don't we start now? It's not that close to nighttime." Sebastian's smile seemed to surface every time he caught a brief flaw. "Young master, I understand you want to continue the case, but I personally think it's alright to relax at this state. The Queen has already been informed. She also thinks that you should take a period of respite, for you have already been working so hard before.

How hard was I working? It felt like I haven't worked at all. It felt like I was being chased by a psycho blonde who has a sexual attraction to me and his _stupid_ butler. But that, after all, did happen. I did work, yesterday. Today, not at all.

I sighed wearily as Sebastian gingerly took my eye patch away from my fingers. My body seemed to be agreeing to the suggestion. The hours of this day were slowly edging away. Perhaps if I just sleep now, everything that happened today would just be dream.

I turned away from Sebastian and faced the wall, grabbing the blanket tightly around me. Why run away from reality? It wasn't a dream, it happened. I sighed, feeling my head. "If you insist, fine, I'll go to bed. But mind you, I can't sleep." Sebastian's fingers touch my shoulder, "Don't touch m-!" I yelled, but his finger pressed against my lips. "Perhaps this would help your sleep, young master." He leaned over, faster before I can push him, and locked lips with mine. This was going to do nothing but keep me up all night.

_choppy chapter guize, sorry. :l the next one will be more intimate ;D and better. Thanks for the wait. (:_


	7. VII Sebastian

I almost had hesitated before I put my lips over him, but I didn't know what was happening with my mind when it decided to do so. My first massive wish was to eat the soul of Ciel Phantomhive. The second one was probably to restrain myself from kissing Ciel Phantomhive. I haven't had the foggiest idea that these two lusting motives would wound up to the same person.

Several minutes before, he was talking about how we should consider investigating right now. I myself, found this idea quite stupid. He kept on going on with that motor mouth while I was checking the plating of the servants. Much to my annoyance, he continued blabbering. It was only a brief moment where I could've stopped myself from kissing him. Why did it have to be that moment where his lips looked pink and perfect? Why did it have to be that moment when my original wish to fulfill his wishes and eat his soul was replaced with a strain to _love_ him?

What was love, exactly? I've always seen Lady Elizabeth swoon over _him. _She was always so happy around him, well. She was always happy. Love was a pitiful thing that humans were played with.

But...did it happen to demons as well?

I, being a long term demon, should know the answer to this question. But it shocked me when I found myself pondering and struggling to overcome the answer to you, which was_, yes._ Demons were in fact played in this game of love, and often blinded from the truth.

Hannah Anafeloz had met the same fate too, yes? For my talented eavesdropping, I've heard that she was originally attached to Alois Trancy's younger brother, Luca Macken, and had grown to love Trancy even though he treated her with abuse and insults. I found this so terribly stupid when I heard this. But then when you are actually experiencing love as a demon, you are developing to feel and deepen emotional ties.

Of course _he _saw this abrupt action was a dangerous _little boy_ he was. He shoved me off and threw a pillow at my face. "What the bloody hell-" he stood up on his skinny legs, and grabbed the collar of my suit, "is _wrong_ with you, Sebastian?" His face was a rather harsh pink, but it was no where close to red. "I _swear_, Sebastian Michealis, you broke my command. Is something with that _small_ brain of yours? Do demons like you _even_ have brains?"

I blinked, and responded. "Demons actually do have brains, but we are developed better than most humans. Our minds destroy flaws and provide a large space for memor-" I felt a harsh hit across my face. "Don't be smart with me!" yelled the young master hoarsely. "I don't know what the hell do you _effing_ mean," I smiled, my face suddenly aching. "You don't actually, young master." I slid off the bed, and stood up. I'm taller than him by one and a half of a foot or so. He opened his mouth, "I said, Sebastian. Don't be smart with me!" He was breathing very fast, that small breath of his drawing in and out of his chest like a bird. It seemed like he could imbibe all the air in the room.

"Young master, you need to breathe slower, it seems like you will encounter a heart attack or something of some sort soon." I said smoothly, quite amused. But for the first time, my emotion did not match up with the emotions inside. My feelings inside were bubbling with anxiety and confused romanced thoughts. It would be quite the terror to show to the Young master.

He punched me, "Don't tell me what to do!" he yelled again. His face was still a vivacious pink. Ciel stopped, as I did also. He began to attempt to slow his fast paced breathing. It gradually turned into nothingness, the pink hue that turned back to his normal pale complexion.

Ignoring me, the tea, everything in the room, he crawled back beneath his covers, and pulled the cloth tightly around his small body. It seemed to me that he was keeping a small tiny secret inside him.

"I-I think your right, I'll retire for the day."

Tilting the head may seem a lot in curiosity. It was the action I did when I heard this from the young master. Gingerly, I kneeled onto the floor, and whispered, _"Yes, My Lord."_ I blew out the candles, and they flickered into black smoke. The stem of the candle smoked out the wisp of grey that blew away. I figured that the young master had too much on his mind, and just wanted to be left alone.

My footsteps creaked as I walked out of the room; it was already a foggy night, not surprising because Britain was a rainy country anyway. But tonight, instead of seeing an illuminated sky with starry stars, I saw a tallish figure by the window, standing up by the sill. "I will not lose easily, Michealis." murmured the voice. This was not surprising at all. "_Tut. Tut. _Faustus, do you have any manners?"

He leaned off of the windowsill and slipped down onto the crimson carpet hallway. "I believe that I've only here on the terms of my Highness, and for my own reasons." I tucked back strands of flyaway black hair, why haven't I noticed these random clumps of hair in front of my face? "How unseemly, what might those reasons be?" I questioned. Faustus shrugged, and answered, "Personal business, but that's hard to control, being the nosybody you are."

My temper was not in act, but what could this idiot want now?

"You see, my master gave me a request," Claude said, he plucked a flower out of a vase, which I snatched from his hands. A smirk flickered across his face, very disturbing.

"He's a fan of games, isn't he?" Claude continued smoothly, "How about, we play a game?" Claude is walking around airily. His dirtied shoes track assences of disgust and mere resentment.

"A game of lusty love."

My stomach clenches and so does the rest of my body. "Precisely to whom?" I ask, my temper jumping up and notch, but sizzling down as I restrain to the impact. "Aah, to your _darling_ master, Michealis."

The hallway becomes biting cold with severe emotions, though my face is completely calm, and a little annoyed. I blink, and look to the end of the hallway, hearing 'Good night's from the clumsy three. Claude is studying my face with interest, he says, "Phantomhive is always forcing you to do things,"

He turns, satisfied, "maybe this time, it'll be you the one to force him."


	8. IX Ciel Sebastian

"Good morning Young Master. Today's breakfast will consist of American toast, bangers and mash, and assorted blueberry scones. Please feel free to sample the Italian wine, or the Earl Grey."

The light bled into the room. However, even this early in the morning, I was already awake. Sebastian pulled the curtains back to the hooks. "Scone," I muttered. I had no interest for any more foods besides the ones I was used to. "and just give me a cup of Earl Grey." I added, rubbing my eyes from the bright sunlight. Sebastian hooked his finger around the cup and promptly poured the selected tea into it. He handed it to me gingerly, and placed the light scone onto the porcelain plate and waited patiently for me to take a sip. As I did so, the tea rejuvenated me and took the plate from him.

Sebastian made no sound and proceeded to my wardrobe, taking clothing out. He paused, apparently matching colors, and decided to pair dark blue, with itself. It was a color that I found myself wearing a lot.

"Please dress yourself, if there are any problems, I will be there momentarily to fix them." He said solemnly.

_…What?_

Sebastian laid the clothing on the bed, and trotted out the door as if there was no tomorrow. I sat there, under a heap of blankets, with my mouth ajar. _Did he just tell me to do something?_ Shocked as I was, I decided to tell him off, and kick him in the shins if possible. (Even though he probably will not gain any severe pain.)

I slid out of the bed, unbuttoning my sleeping gown and taking it off. Grabbing the first piece of the top, I wrapped it around my hips. I was feeling slightly strangled whilst putting it on, for it was very ruffled. Grabbing the dark blue vest, I put it on, with no problems. The ribbon gave me the most difficulty. Do I loop the hole now? Do I tie it now? How the ruddy hell does Sebastian does it himself?

I was beginning to feel quite stupid. There was I, wearing no trousers and fumbling with a mere strip of cloth. I decided not to risk anything, for I will probably choke myself before I properly tied it.

Slipping on the long socks, and the velvet shorts, I felt as if I gained my intelligence back. Bloody hell! I was a gentleman; gentlemen don't dress themselves, because they have butlers to do that!

Pushing my feet into the boots and clipping them on as fast I can, I strapped the eye patch over my right eye and tied it half assed. I ran out the door, feeling more stupid. Sebastian seemed to appear out of no where, and glanced at me. I expected him to suppress a chortle at my disheveled appearance. Instead, he walked forward and brandished a ribbon out of thin air and wrapped it around the collar of my shirt. He said nothing and slipped the knot somewhat perfectly. He pulled the loops, making it tight. Sebastian's hands gently touched my hair, sending queer shivers down my body.

He unknotted the odd ball of thread, and repeated the looping process on my eye patch. He slimmed down the wrinkles on my shirt and smoothed down my vest as he pulled the ends. Sebastian ruffled my hair flat.

Then he took his hands off of my head, and gave me a somewhat sad smile. Something began to tighten and pull taut in my throat. It quickly clogged. I stepped away, and murmured, "Do you have my jacket?" Sebastian purses his pale lips and replies, "I do, and shall we carry into London?" I blink, remembering out paranormal case at once, "Immediately." I say curtly.

Sebastian snaps his fingers and the trio bundles into the hallway, "Sir!" they yelp, Sebastian utters, "Clean up the breakfast mess in Young Master's room, you may consume the leftovers." All three of them were usually hungry, so they saluted happily and raced to my bedroom. I beckoned my finger and Sebastian followed as we walked down the hallway.

"There will be no dallying now, right Sebastian?" I asked, "You have my word, Sir." Sebastian replies tonelessly. The air is thick with intensity even though his voice was heartlessly toneless. His words jabbed me in the gut.

We headed down the stairs and he gave me my jacket, instead the usual procedure of slipping it over my shoulders and buttoning it for me. I encountered troubles again with the weird buttons that refused to enter their rightful hole. Sebastian paid absolutely no mind, he opened the door and I walked out feeling cold.

I entered into the carriage, and Sebastian hauled himself onto the front seat to steer horses or whatnot. The carriage moved into motion, and I felt slightly empty. Why was he treating me like this? I knew that usually he didn't exactly treat me with warmth, but he did it with respect and patience. I glanced at my oddly buttoned mishmash, but I didn't want to bother myself again with such a problem.

I immersed myself into watching the skies and grassy plains, it would take Sebastian twenty minutes at most to get to London, and five to approach the investigation scene. I was dozing off to a nap when the carriage came to the sudden halt.

The clacks against the concrete bricks were identified as Sebastian's heels. "We've approached the family home," he murmured quietly. Sebastian swung out the door and I walked clumsily down. The small tanner shop was empty and the curtains were tightly pressed against the windows, as if it did not wish to have any intruders.

I pressed my lips together and walked forward, but was interrupted, "Young Master," Sebastian held out the cane and he handed to me. A surge of energy almost made me scold him but held back suddenly. The odd jolt in my stomach felt weird, I gripped the cane and walked forth.

I rapped the door with my knuckle, a small shriek came behind it and the door opened ajar. A small, frail woman came in view. She whispered hastily. "Who, who are you!" I blinked lazily. "Ciel Phantomhive, current Earl of the Funtom Company. Assisting her Majesty's troubles," I sighed and said, "I've heard of the paranormal activity from a recent death of your family member?"

The woman whimpered and latched the door open. She had a grayish brown stringy hair, which probably once were lush waves. She was a bit taller than I was, but her crouching made me shoot up one more inch. "P-please do come in!" I entered and Sebastian followed. The woman offered me a chair and went to her kitchen. Seconds later, the woman arrived carrying lumpy biscuits with a grayish hue and weak tea.

After two steps, the woman tripped and Sebastian caught her just in time. The woman covered her face and began to sob. "Sebastian," I said curtly, "help her." Sebastian gave the woman and comforting look, "very good Sir."

A twitch came to the corner of my mouth. _'Why doesn't he smile like that at me anymore?'_

Instead of snacking on the biscuits, we sat and she began her babble of feelings. "My brother died when he was of to get a bucket of water, I really don't know how he died. But it seems like he was pushed! The tanning business we have does fairly good but we don't always have a lot of competition. But I think he fell through, I don't know someone that evil to push my brother down the well," she blinks, rejuvenated from Sebastian's smile.

"Have you heard about the paranormal sightings?" I question, crossing my legs. The women shook her head, "It's a load of rubbish, Mr. Phantomhive. It was started by a couple of teenagers living across the street and at the ends of the road." Sebastian interjects, "So what do you really want us to get down, Mrs. Jessicath?" I pursed my lips, the main suspect.

The lady ruffles her stringy brown hair. "I really want to find out if he was murdered or if his death was accidental." Getting up, I tell her, "I will inform the Scotland Yard, they have files about this case."

We left the scene quicker than I expected. "My Lord," muttered Sebastian. I don't bother to turn, "why are you leaving it to the Scotland Yard?" We walk towards the carriage, "Well, it's not a very big case, isn't it? It was actually expecting a murder scene, but no." Getting into the compartment, Sebastian says, "Where off to now?" I rub temples, "Take a brief five minutes to the Yard Office, tell them that they finally have a case to work on, and go back to the manor." Sebastian swings the door and pauses slightly.

"Do you want to tell me something, Young Master? Do you notice something?"

There was a rush of thoughts that made me want to call him a bloody idiot and ask why he was being such a dolt. Ignoring me and his morning duties, was he trying that hard to make me punch him in the face?

Either way, I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction he wanted. If I did, he'd probably have that smirk on his stupid face as if he won a prize or something.

"I don't notice anything, at all." I say coldly.

A pause and then a quiet string of words, "Very good, Sir." Sebastian says.

He shuts the door with a bit of force and heads over to the front. The horses began a strict stroll again and I doze off to a much needed nap.

"So, we finally have a case," one of the officers says.

"Yes, that is correct." I reply.

The man tugged the cigar out of his mouth, "Tell Phantomhive we'll get this case done faster than he could say: 'Scotland Yard.' Or anything at all." The people around him jeered. I blinked, "Notified, Sir."

Walking out of the loud room, I trot back to the carriage. Ciel was still deep in a nap. I don't make an attempt to wake him up, for my face will probably hurt after this notion. I got into the front seat again, and ushered the horses to the designated location.

It only takes twenty minutes for us to go back to the manor. I hoisted up Ciel, and parked him in his bedroom once again. For the skinny and tiny boy he was, he probably refused further nourishment.

Walking back down, I assigned Finny, Meyrin, and Bard to their usual duties. They saluted me once again and sped off, bound to come back with failures and mistakes. Tanaka busied himself in more tea as usual, and I checked the clock.

_They_ were arriving soon.

Finny was outside cooing at birds and knocking over immensely large trees, Meyrin was taking a liking to breaking more china, while Bard flamed more meat and vegetables. Counting my minutes, they would be busied enough for two hours.

I began preparation for tea and such, but knowingly, _he_ won't eat it, _he'd_ rather throw it at my face. I don't pay attention to that too much; because I think _he_ knows that I have knives to knife off the blonde hair that grows on _his_ head.

The clock gongs and slight rings are coming from the front door, it was expected that they arrived on time. I took the trolley to the sitting room, and quickened my pace to the door before any of the trio came in my place to open the door.

Grabbing the handle of the door, I swung it open, murmuring grimly, "Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor, Sirs Alois Trancy, and Butler Claude Faustus." Trany struts in and stretches, "I've always wondered why Ciel didn't redo this place in glamour." He turns and greets me with a disgustingly glittering smile, "Speaking of him, where is Ciel?" I don't have a flicker of emotion. "He retired a little bit earlier." Trancy makes a lunge for the stairs.

"But I didn't tell him about your visit, unless you want him to have a heart attack you may visit him-" I turn away, and whisper quietly, "and I don't think he wants to deal with beings like you."

"Please follow me to the sitting room, where we will _chat_ and nothing more." I say more pleasantly but hints of malice find their way to edge into the words. The two idiots, if I must say, follow me. We escape into the sitting room, and Trancy plops down and his boots are swung up to the coffee table. A twitch comes forth into my body. My main goals are moved up to second important, the first being, _'Punch Alois Trancy.'_

Alois grabs a cookie and swishes it in the air, "So, how's progress, Michealis?" He notices my confused expression and giggles. "Claude told me all about it this morning; personally, I don't think you'll succeed." I calmly grip the tea handle and pour myself a useless cup, "Oh no, Master Trancy, I think I have a better chance than you do." I reason.

A snap comes from the breaking of the biscuit. His intense blue eyes sizzled and he dropped the bitten biscuit onto the ornate carpet. Trancy dropped his legs to the floor and hissed, "You know that I have full access to him if you lose." I nodded, "That is very truthfully said, but will not be the correct fate." Trancy blinked and his boot crushed the dessert, I remarked, "Those were the Young Master's favorites as well."

The nasty blonde stood and called out, "Come on Claude," I showed no emotions and collected the cups, "Shall I show you the way out?" Trancy surfaced a smirk and said, "No, I'm bound to live here in a week, might as well get used to the surroundings."

Trancy strutted out and walked out of the sitting room. The clacks of that idiot butler's heels and clicks of Trancy's boots faded away and I was fuming with anger. Before I could give suicide to an innocent cup of tea, Finny popped in and said, "Uhm, Mister Sebastian? Young Master Ciel is awake. And he's kinda hungry." I stopped my movements to smash glass down and smiled pleasantly at Finny and gesture to the table of sweets. "Help yourself, and include Bard and Meryin. Your work is impressive today, do continue it."

I leave Finny, not knowing what I was doing, and took the walk to Ciel's bedroom. As I crack the door open ajar, Ciel sits there, the covers rumpled around his hips. His hair was messy from turning around in his sleep, and his sleeping wear is buttoned incorrectly. His skinny arms are crossed and he demands, "I'm hungry; make do with my afternoon meal, Sebastian."

I don't say anything, but pulled the folded trolley out from behind his bed. "How was your nap?" I mention casually. He looks over to the afternoon sun and answers, "It was fine."

We don't have any conversation, I head downstairs and it takes me a very brief twenty minutes to prepare something. I came back up with a plate of small sandwiches and a side dish of mint salad. He devours the contents quietly, while I fret around with the curtains or reorganization of his wardrobe.

I for one; do not want to leave the room yet.

Ciel finishes up and I collect his plates, as I start off to leave the door, he says, "Why do you act like this?"

I turn around, saying nothing. "Why do you act like that Sebastian?" his face was showing a bit more emotion. "I know you always haven't been that warm, but you've been respectful. I just don't get the fact that you abandoned your morning duties and neglected me a little."

A spasm of fright crosses his face. "Sebastian, it's worrying me."

This was certainly unexpected.

My hands slid off the grip of the trolley and the door swung and shut itself from lack of support. Walking slowly to the bed, I sat on the edge on it and said, "Claude Faustus challenged me to a game. He said if I didn't win this, Alois Trancy can have complete control over you. If I declined, your life could be in slight danger. Even with my presence around, he will make it harder for me to protect you." There were more details to this, but I figured that he would be traumatized if he heard more of the mishmash of words.

Ciel pursed his lips and his dominant personality came to hand once again, "Why didn't you hit the bastard? One slap could send him straight to the floor in tears." A slight smile surfaced but I erased it at once.

"You well know, Young Master, that Claude Faustus is a demon as well." I murmured Ciel rolled his eyes, he relaxed and plopped back to the arrangement of blankets again, "Yeah, I bloody know that." He studies the folds of the cloth and says, "What was the game, anyway?"

I wanted do anything in the world to stop this question from jumping at me. If I lied, he could easily seek the truth by asking the trashy Trancy himself. But If I said the truth, what would his reaction be?

I fumbled with the plates; I wanted to busy myself from answering the question. For this answer, is the one I wanted to stray way from Ciel's ears. But unfortunately, the truth would have to be revealed.

"The game that you speak of is an order for you to fall in love with me. If that does not fall into place, Alois Trancy can have complete power of you."

I don't dare to take a peek at his face. Hell, I wouldn't even be able to read it as rage, anger or confused. He would most likely not to agree with the deal of 'love' and will not oblige.

"Young Master, I understand that this is bizarre for you, it is rather crazy for me as well. But it is never my choice for you to choose who you like to fall in love with. So I completely understand if-"

"Are you an idiot?" His face was slightly pink, and his arms were crossed rather tightly. "Sebastian, I'd rather fall in love with you that to be tormented by Trancy, it's bloody ridiculous for you to say things like that, so don't even dare so." His lips are almost forming into a boyish pout and he says, "Forget love, let's just go to the Trancy Manor and pound their faces to pulp."

A smile returns to my face, "I very much agree, Young Master. But I'm afraid that will not happen." Ciel's face forms into what it may be a gagging face. He then says, "So, you expect me to fake love?"

I hang up the curtains again, "Whatever it takes to get the lot off of our chests." I glance back; he's holding his head rather intently, as if a tumor erupted in his head. "Nothing too intense, Young Master, love does not have to be at its peak of extreme." He nods tiredly. "I know that."

He flumps back into the cascade of pillows and said, "How would be show them that we've won?" I purse my lips, "I'll have an answer by morning. Young Master, maybe you should continue with your nap, or would you like to pursue the rest of the evening with a novel?"

He waves me away, "Go on, wash up the dishes and focus on your romantic duties. I'll be doing parts of the thinking too."

I got off of the bed and I walked back to the trolley and murmured, "Very good, sir." Shutting the door behind me, I uttered the three words that would fully take this love plan into effect.

"_Yes, my Lord._"

_Hello. Yes, this chapter is indeed long._

_The next chapter will come out after the drarry one, which will probably come out in one week or two. Keep your eyes peeled! O:_

_Thanks for reading, guize. C:_


End file.
